


Nayeon's Rumble

by amiami22



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, No Smut, No weird stuff, School, positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiami22/pseuds/amiami22
Summary: On a hiatus, Nayeon and Dahyun have made the trip around the globe and into the UK! However, they are bummed when they make an appearance at a school assembly and nobody seems to recognise them. But one fateful encounter is about to shake things up and make her presence known...





	1. The Bully

_Annyeong! My name is Im Nayeon, lead vocalist of K-pop group Twice! I'm so happy about how much our group has grown over the years, now we're taking over the globe! Case in point, the principal of Rudge Park Comprehensive, an esteemed high school in the United Kingdom, has asked me to give a speech to help boost everyone's spirits! So with my fellow member and bestie Dahyun tagging along, we make the journey to the UK!_

The seats in the hall begin to fill as the school assembly is about to begin. Nayeon and Dahyun twiddle their thumbs with smiles as they wait backstage for the cue.

"I can't wait to meet all of our fans!" Nayeon gleams.

"Yeah! Let's spread some smiles around!" Dahyun chirps.

The students murmuring quiets down as the school principal taps on the mic.

"Testing, testing....1, 2...working mic? Yes, or yes? Okey-dokey!" the principal cheers. "Oh boy, do I have a treat for you today! I'm sure you know em', two talented musicians flying in from South Korea...I know i'm certainly a fan, give it up for TWICE!" the principal claps.

At that moment, Nayeon and Dahyun come running onto the stage, frantically waving to everyone with a burst of joy in their faces. 

"Hoi hoi!" Nayeon salutes.

"We all feelin' greeeeeaaatt?!" Dahyun shouts out.

The two girls and the audience exchange awkward glances as nobody reacts.

"Uhmm...well yeah, we're from Twice." Nayeon smiles.

"Yep and we're-" Dahyun is suddenly interrupted.

"What's Twice?" a voice yells from the audience.

"We're a Korean pop group of nine girls, but just me and Nayeon here are able to join today." Dahyun nods.

"Let us know if anyone wants an autograph, hehe!" Nayeon chirps.

"Never heard of yah!" another voice yells out, to which nods of agreement come from several students.

"Well uhm....we've been doing pretty big internationally and uhm..." Dahyun frets.

"Our aim is to provide a positive atmosphere to everyone here! Just smile everybody!!" Nayeon flashes a peace sign.

"Ughhhh, you girls are so cringe...." a loud voice shouts from the audience.

"Kate's right, feel free to leave." a student sitting next to the voice of the first person says.

"Hey hey hey! Quiet down you lot! Just give them a chance." the principal orders.

"Uhh....uhh.....Nayeon, what do we dooo?" Dahyun flusters.

"Umm......I'd like to share our song and dance with you all...." Nayeon says as she begins to strike a pose. "This is a song about friendship and happiness-"

"Get off the stage, losers!" a student shouts to which the other students laugh.

"Kate Wilson, remove yourself from this assembly, pronto!" the principal snaps.

"Ugh....whatever...these girls are so lame anyway..." the student scowls before walking out.

"Sir, I forgot who they are...I'm sorry." a student sheepishly shrugs.

"Yeah same!" more students speak up as the principal relents and ushers Nayeon and Dahyun off the stage. Offstage, the principal looks to the girls.

"I'm so sorry about what happened there!" the principal frets. "This is not at all what I expected to happen!"

"No worries..." Nayeon nods. "It's not like you can control the students."

"Wait, but like, isn't that his job eunnie?" Dahyun quirks.

"Dahyun! Let's not be rude!" Nayeon growls.

"Hahah, fair play." the principal chuckles. "Infact, this assembly may have gone less-than-ideal, but I'd love for you two to stick around and help inject smiles on our faces here!" beams the principal.

"Of course! We'd love to!" Nayeon and Dahyun nod.

"It's almost lunch break now, take some time to explore the school and spread the name of Twice!" the principle cheers.

"Gotcha!" Nayeon smiles.

"Lez go, eunnie!" Dahyun smiles.

Nayeon and Dahyun walk into the main courtyard as a school bell rings and the students roam about the school.

"This school looks great!" Nayeon beams.

"Yeah, everyone's having fun." Dahyun nods.

The two girls then enter one of the buildings and walk through the corridor.

"Nobody recognised us, eunnie..." Dahyun pouts.

"Relax! We just gotta hold our heads up high, and enjoy ourselves!" Nayeon chimes.

"Mmm..." Dahyun ponders.

"We're in a great school full of great people, let's put smiles on their faces!-" Nayeon's eyes immediately go wide in shock. "What is this!?!?!?"

"Stop, I don't have any money!" a young boy, around about 14 years old, yells out.

"Looks like we'll settle this in a different payment..." A much taller girl in her senior year says as she cracks her knuckles and advances towards the cowering young kid with glee.

"I think I recognise her from the audience?" Nayeon thinks.

"Yeah, Kate Wilson. She's the one that yelled at us to get off the stage." Dahyun glances.

"She called us losers!" Nayeon whimpers.

"No surprise she's the bully around here..." Dahyun rolls her eyes.

"What can we do?" Nayeon looks on in sadness.

"Let's try talking to her!" Dahyun suggests.

"Ehmm, it seems to me that this girl would rather talk with her fists!!" Nayeon moans.

Nayeon and Dahyun look on at the unfolding scene with despair in their faces.

"Say your prayers, runt!" Kate boisterously shouts to the boy.

"Please, no!" The boy cries as he is backed into a corner.

Kate raises her fist to the kid as Dahyun let's out a loud gasp. At that moment, Kate halts her fist and turns around, as the boy looks up with renewed hope and points in the girls' direction.

"Hey you! Save me!" The boy exclaims, frantically pointing at Dahyun.

Nayeon and Dahyun glance at each other in fear, and glance back again.

"I think he's pointing at you." Nayeon says.

"Ehmehmehmehmmmm, nope! Definitely pointing at eunnie!" Dahyun nervously chuckles as sweat drops from her forehead.

"No way, you're way stronger than me! Are you sure? It doesn't really look lik-"

"Yep! 100% you! Quit standing there eunnie, go and help that poor kid!" 

"But look at the size of-" Nayeon is interrupted by Dahyun pushing her forth onto Kate's path.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Kate grins.

_"Hmm, I may not be the most strongest out there, but I will not tolerate bullying!" _Nayeon gathers every ounce of confidence she can muster up, and stands up to this beast of a woman.

"You listen here, punk! I won't let you bully these people any longer!" Nayeon shouts out.

"And _you're_ going to stop me?" Kate grins. "You're just that girl...uhh...."

"Nayeon from the assembly? From...uhh......Twice?" The kid mumbles as his face is filled with hope and inspiration.

"Yup, that's right!" Nayeon flashes a peace sign with a glowing smile and looks at Kate. "So what if you're tall? Size doesn't matter! I happen to be older than you, and if you're going to keep this senseless behaviour up, i'll just have to teach ya a lesson!" Nayeon chirps.

"Wow, I feel touched, what a speech!" Kate sarcastically shouts in merriment. "Now get outta here, I got business to attend to!"

"I ain't going anywhere! We'll see how you like getting a taste of your own medicine!" Nayeon yells.

"Seriously? Guess this could be interesting. You're on, pipsqueak." Kate takes steps towards Nayeon, as Nayeon takes steps towards her.

"Let's go." Kate states.

The boy and Dahyun look on and cheer for Nayeon. Nayeon nods at the boy with a smile.

"Ya ready?" Kate taps the ground with her feet.

"Alright!" Nayeon gets into a fighting stance and points at Kate.

"It's time to serve up justice for all the people you've bulli-" Nayeon's world immediately turns black as a fist is sent straight to her head.


	2. The Awakening

_Pain. Pain pain pain pain. All I can feel is a throbbing headache. I manage to peer one eye open, only to see flashes of white. I peer my other eye open and after some time, my vision focuses enough to recognise it as a ray of light being shone at me.  
_

"Wakey-wakey, eunnie!" A loud scream pierces through Nayeon's ears.

Nayeon jolts up as she lets out a loud yelp, followed by a loud groan as she places her hand on her forehead, with the pain immediately rushing back.

"_Huh.....messy clothes, posters of Twice...not to mention BigBang, EXO, and ATEEZ posters among countless others, and a frame of Kim Taehyung on the drawer? Is this our accommodation?_" Nayeon questions as her blurry vision clears up to show none other than Dahyun, kneeling down and holding a light.

"Owww...what's going on...?" Nayeon emits in confusion.

"Don't you remember? That bully totally beaned ya! Out like a light!" Dahyun shouts.

_"It's all coming back to me." _"Oh mann..."Nayeon grimaces and leans forward, covering her hands on her face in shame.

"Huh? I'm on a couch? You couldn't have let me rest on the bed?" Nayeon glances.

"Gaaahh, well I didn't know how long you were gonna be out, and I needed a place to sleep just in case." Dahyun chuckles.

"Uggghhhh, how long have I been out anyways...?" Nayeon stands up and looks outside the window, to see the sun setting down.

"Quiiiiiiteeee a whileeeeeee...." Dahyun nods. "Kate Wilson sure packs a punch..."

"Grr, you made me fight her!" Nayeon whimpers.

"Psssshhhhh, I don't recall that.....Must have amnesia or something eunnie..." Dahyun grins.

"Shussshhhhh Dahyuuu-" Nayeon suddenly gasps. "Wait! I didn't save the boy..." Nayeon sits on the couch, deflated.

"Well actually, kid caught a lucky escape." Dahyun rebuts.

"Huh?"

"Straight after you got knocked out, the school bell rang and the kid was able to leave!" Dahyun happily shouts.

"Really? So I got knocked out for no reason huh?" Nayeon fumes.

"Ehh, Kate told the kid she'd come back the next day. Perhaps you can get your revenge?" Dahyun raises an eyebrow.

"Nuh-uh, not happening! This was such a humiliating day, not getting involved again..."

"Don't say that!" Dahyun frets.

"He's just going to have to survive on his own..." Nayeon pouts.

"Eunnie, wake up!!!" Dahyun shouts.

"I am up! What are ya talkin' about?!" Nayeon stares at Dahyun like she's crazy.

"Wanna know what was on that boy's face after you got knocked out?" Dahyun asks.

"Uhmmmm...." Nayeon thinks.

"Disappointment." Dahyun looks down to the ground. "He had something he could believe in, something he could hope for.....TWICE!"

Nayeon stands surprised and ponders as Dahyun continues.

"...But now, his hope was extinguished like a light. That boy's going to live in the same fear he has always liven in...He's not going to look up to Twice...we've let him down. This constant fear isn't what Twice stands for, we exist to make people smile in a positive atmosphere!" Dahyun shouts.

With renewed vigour in her face, Nayeon gives a nod. "I was supposed to save that kid and teach that scum Kate a lesson! I must stop her! Kate got lucky anyway..."

Dahyun gives Nayeon's shoulder a pat. "Eunnie, she knocked you out in one punch. Gah, I shouldn't have said anything..."

"But..." Nayeon whimpers in sadness. "That boy looked on to me for hope, I was supposed to protect him. Twice was supposed to bring peace to the school!"

"Unless!" Dahyun suddenly shouts.

Nayeon looks up in interest.

"We train you up!" says Dahyun with ferocity.

"How am I supposed to be trained by tomorrow?" Nayeon questions.

"We are idols, this is what we're made for!" Dahyun smiles.

"I suppose so....Let's do it!" shouts Nayeon. "You're about to see a lean, mean, fighting machine of sunshine beam!"

"We don't have much time. Are you ready?" Dahyun asks.

Nayeon narrows her eyes in a serious manner.

"I'm ready."


	3. The Training

_I sprint with all my might along the sandy beach shore. For the boy, for redemption, and for justice! After a while, my physical limits give way and I get puffed out, stopping, gasping for air. I hear the sound of the beep of a timer._

"It's been 5 seconds." Dahyun flatly says.

"WHAT?" 

Nayeon pierces the sky with a scream.

"It doesn't matter eunnie, let's improve your strength at the gym." Dahyun pats Nayeon's shoulder in support and walks with her to a nearby gym. 

Nayeon stands in front of a punching bag, Dahyun at her side. Nayeon runs at the punching bag and launches her fist with all her might. The punching bag does not move one inch, however, the sound of bones rattle within Nayeon's fist, and she immediately starts crying a moment later.

"This is more dire than I thought...We're going to need to turns this into.....a training montage!" Dahyun exclaims. "Bring in the background music!" shouts Dahyun.

Stray Kids' "Boxer" begins playing within the gym's intercom, while Nayeon rapidly cuts between running on the shore and punching the bag.

"This track's scientifically proven to increase your strength!" Dahyun says in glee. "I can feel it! The adrenaline rushing through my body!!" Nayeon charges. 

As Nayeon cuts between the two exercises, she gradually becomes more and more better with each attempt. Not long after, she can sprint the whole beach without working a sweat, and Nayeon accidentally ends up ripping the gym's punching bag in half.

"Eunnie?! Wow, I didn't know such a beast was inside you!" a shocked Dahyun exclaims. "I think you're ready!"

"That kid deserves to be happy!" Nayeon jabs the air. "Oopsies...I better go pay for another punching bag, hehe."

Nayeon reaches into her pocket, only to find her wallet is missing.

"Huh?! My wallet!" Nayeon shouts out. "Kate must have pinched it while I was knocked out?! I'm gonna punish that scoundrel!"

"Ehmmm, okay that one might have been me..." Dahyun sheepishly chuckles and hands Nayeon her wallet, without the money inside.

"..." Nayeon squints at Dahyun.

"Eep! Sorry eunnie!" Dahyun shrieks.

"Grrrr, whatever! You helped train me so well, it is time to demolish that woman!!" a menacing grin etches across Nayeon's face.

"Yeeah..." Dahyun chuckles.

"Your days are numbered, Kate Wilson! Tomorrow you'll be splattered on the sidewalk!" Nayeon shouts.

"Uh-huh." Dahyun slowly nods, a little spooked out.

"I'm gonna break her arms, then her legs, then her-"

"Yeah okay, just calm down...sheesh..." Dahyun stares wide-eyed at Nayeon. "Save it for tomorrow I guess..."

"FinNnNnNnNnNnNeeee" Nayeon says with sarcasm.

As Nayeon and Dahyun begin to walk out, a gym patron taps Dahyun on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Dahyun smiles.

"Twice, right?" a big smile appears on a woman's face.

"Yep. What do you want?" Nayeon puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Mhm! Nice to meet you!" Dahyun bows. 

"I'm sorry, I was just hoping for an autograph haha...i'm a fan..." says the woman.

"Okay, I guess so." Nayeon shrugs and reaches for a pen, only to be interrupted by the woman.

"On second thought, I'll probably just leave it..." the woman mutters.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Nayeon gasps.

"What I witnessed there before....That....that was not the Twice I know!" the woman screams.

"Please forgive me! I've just been through a rough time..." says Nayeon.

"Yeah, she's still the sweet person you know and love at heart!" chirps Dahyun.

"Eh, that may be so.....but I was inspired by Twice not letting anything pierce their positivity...and what I saw back there before...that was pure malice!" the woman sprints away in shock. 

A moment of silence befalls the two girls. Nayeon then lets out a gulp.

"What have I become?..." Nayeon pouts.

"Don't worry eunnie, you were just excited!" Dahyun smiles. "Now, show that big bully who's boss!" shouts Dahyun.

"I'm just as bad as her at this point..." Nayeon looks down. "What do I do...?"

"Twice aims to inspire! Be inspirational!" Dahyun chirps. "Taking down that bully is sure to inspire not just the boy, but countless others!"

"Hmmm....." Nayeon strokes her chin, then joy appears on her face.

"I know exactly what to do! I'm gonna solve this exactly like a Twice member would!" Nayeon nods.

"So....?" Dahyun looks confused.

"Oh yeah, me and Kate will battle for sure." states Nayeon. "This montage has taught me something about the power of music..."

"You can do it!" Dahyun cheers.

"You're on, Kate."


	4. The Showdown

_It is the next day of school, and as the lunch bell rings, I scope out the little boy, who is innocently walking across the main courtyard, when I see none other than Kate suddenly bumping into the boy with a grin._

"Oh, my bad." The sarcasm in Kate's voice is apparent.

"Excuse me, I just wanna get past-" The boy's attempts are blocked by Kate.

"Ah-ah-ah, we have unfinished business!" Kate says with glee.

"No!" The boy wails.

Kate drags the boy to the middle of the courtyard, where a fair amount of students are chilling out and playing merrily with Dahyun. At the end of the courtyard, Nayeon can't contain her anger, and can feel it about to burst out any moment.

"Shut your mouth, runt!" Kate fiercely states.

At that moment, A shout is heard within the entire courtyard. The students all take a moment to turn their heads to the voice. It came from Nayeon.

"ENOUGH!"

Kate is confused for a bit, and turns around.

Nayeon makes her way through the courtyard crowd and stands face-to-face with Kate Wilson.

"You? Aren't you supposed to be in dreamland?" Kate mockingly jeers.

"You shut your mouth and end this nonsense now!" Nayeon declares with might.

"You wanna go, pipsqueak? Be my guest." Kate laughs. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah well, this time is going to be different." Nayeon confidently nods.

The crowds are murmuring. "Hey everyone, they're going to fight again!" a student shouts. Immediately, the courtyard is filled to the brink with the entire school watching in suspense, with the boy now at Dahyun's side.

"I have been training!" Nayeon shouts.

"A day's worth of training, oh wow, i'm so scared!" Kate replies with her trademark sarcasm.

"In that one day...I have learned a lot about myself, what it means to be positive, and what it means to be Twice!" Nayeon nods. "Not to mention, how to fight." a chuckle emits from Nayeon.

"Heh, what a looooooser." Kate snickers. "Th-this....it's all nothing but loser talk..."

"You wanna know what the problem with you is, Kate Wilson?!" Nayeon points directly at Kate with ferocity. "You gotta learn to love yourself!"

"Hey you like totally ripped off BTS..." a crowd member murmurs.

"Irrelevant!" Nayeon snaps as she looks to Dahyun with a smile, who smiles back. "You're insecure, huh?" Nayeon nods to Kate, who's face has grown red with rage.

"Sh...shut up....." Kate scowls. "You're just scared to fight..."

"Oh no no, a battle is definitely happening today!" Nayeon nods. "It's about time someone set you straight!" Nayeon shouts with pure determination.

"I-insecure? You know nothing...F-fine.....let's do this...." Kate clenches her teeth.

"It's time to talk with our actions!" Nayeon yells with a cheer.

Nayeon advances towards Kate with sheer confidence.

"Let's go." Nayeon states.

Kate clenches her fists with a mix of anger and a hidden expression hard to define. Kate is shaking a little, while Nayeon remains calm, confident, cool and composed.

"Fight, fight, fight, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" The crowd screams in increasing intensity as some whip out their phones and cameras.

"Twice are losers....you're just a big loser....time to put you in your place, loser..." something of a tear begins to fall down Kate's eye as she loses composure.

"The moment you've all been waiting for!" Nayeon jumps with a peace sign. "Kate Wilson, this one's heading straight for you!" Nayeon cheers.

Kate holds up her guard, ready for what Nayeon throws at her. She definitely was not prepared for what came next, however.

All of a sudden, various background music songs of Twice begins to play on a speaker, controlled by Dahyun. "Ya didn't say nothin' about a dance battle!" Nayeon winks.

"Cheer up, Katey, cheer up Katey!" Nayeon sings as she puts her fists together under her head while prancing around Kate.

The crowd murmurs as the song switches.

"Just dance the night away!" Nayeon chirps as she struts towards Kate, bringing her arms and legs up each time, culminating in a swimming motion.

The crowd is gobsmacked, the song then switches again.

"Kate, you know you fancy youuu. Not in that way, but to yourself you muuust be true!" the singing Nayeon smiles as she holds up a rocking hand gesture while swaying her body side-to-side.

The crowd's mouths all gape open as the music comes to a stop. Nayeon elegantly stands proud with a bright smile, hands on her hips. "So, Kate?"

One of the crowd members speak up. "Come on Kate, bust a move!"

Another yells out. "What ya got, Kate?"

"Go on, Kate!" a third yells.

Nerves of sweat begin to form on Kate as her heart beats fast.

"Your turn." Nayeon smiles.

"My turn...?" Kate says in agitation.

"Mhm!" Nayeon cheers.

After a moment, Kate then lobs her fist at Nayeon's head, resulting in Nayeon immediately crumpling to the ground, unconscious.

The crowd stands confused in silence.


	5. The Aftermath

The crowd is stunned. The crowd, the boy, Dahyun and even Kate are silent. Countless seconds pass in silence as the crowd awkwardly stares at Nayeon, who is sprawled and out cold on the ground. After a while, one of the crowd members slowly walks over to Nayeon, kneeling over and lifting up her arm, giving it a little shake. 

After getting no response, that crowd member lets Nayeon's arm flop to the ground as the person walks over to Kate, and lifts her hand high in the air.

"KATE WINS!"

The noise that follows after that announcement is the crowd cheering like crazy. Shouts, screams, hollers and whoops echo the courtyard. Kate gives a smug grin and shrugs.

"Nayeon!" the teen boy exclaims as he dashes over to Nayeon, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her in a frenzy, trying to wake her up. "Come on, up you get! Wake up, wake up, wake up...pleaseee?" the boy hopelessly waves and snaps his fingers at Nayeon's face.

He keeps this up until Kate places her foot on Nayeon, victory posing for the crowd.

"Hey!" The boy yells.

Kate looks down to the boy.

"Get off her!" the boy shouts in frustration.

"Jeez, what's gotten into you?" Kate releases her foot and looks at the ground. "I've never seen you like this..."

"You may not have bothered to listen to the message Nayeon was trying to spread, but I was!" the boy fiercely states.

"Grrr.....the message...." Kate looks away.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." the boy states. "As long as Twice is with me, I can feel safe!"

"Oh my..." Kate's eyes go wide. "L-look where Nayeon's at right now...heh..."

"Ain't it funny.....Nayeon's out cold right now yet she's still lookin' way cooler than you." the boy smirks, and turns away. "Twice will always be cooler than you." the boy states as he walks out of the courtyard.

Kate shrugs then surveys around at the crowd talking amongst themselves.

"Hahah, that chick got knocked out!"

"Yeah but, those dance moves were so freakin' cool!"

"You're right, I wanna learn em'!"

"She gotta teach them next assembly when she wakes up!"

"I always felt ashamed of who I am, but after witnessing that, I'm not ashamed to be myself!

"Yeah! i'm not afraid to say I love EXP EDITION!"

"We need to start following Twice yo!"

Twice's name pops-up more and more amongst the crowd as they slowly disperse into different directions. Kate nervously chuckles for a while, but the chuckles become pitiful as she then turns her head to the ground. Her eyes then gaze over to Nayeon.

"I'm.......I'm sorr-" a hand suddenly rests on Kate's shoulder. 

"You really knocked her out with one punch?" a voice coming from Dahyun is heard.

"Yeaaaaaaaah....." Kate shrugs in sadness.

"That...is pretty wicked cool!" Dahyun proclaims.

"How can you say that? I just knocked out your group member..." Kate looks away in shame.

"Well technically you knocked her out..........._twice._ " Dahyun's grin erupts in a burst of laughter.

Kate can't help but chuckle. "Hey, come on, why are you being so kind..."

"You're not actually all that bad." Dahyun smiles to Kate.

"Psh, how would you know..."

"Just before the fight, when you and Nayeon are talking, I could detect there was more to you than a ruthless menace..." Dahyun nods. "We can all feel bad sometimes...even Nayeon had her moments yesterday...but what groups like Twice do is give everyone a comfort place they can head to, whenever they feel down. We aim to pick everyone's spirits up again!" Dahyun smiles.

"I.......I............" Kate's shaking becomes excessive. "I.....know...."

"Oh?" Dahyun quirks. "But you've just knocked out Nayeon for spreading positivity hmm?"

"I.....know.....I...know....I know, I know, I know!!!!! I'm sorry!! Don't hurt me!!!!" Kate bursts out in tears.

"Wha? Where did that come from? Why would I hurt you?" Dahyun stares, only to be hugged be a sobbing Kate.

"I know all about Twice! I know all about BTS! I know all about SuJu, Everglow, SNSD, EXO, even g.o.d!! I know it all!"

Dahyun's mouth gapes in shock. "But....you've been against us ever since we got here..!?"

"Yo-you've all been against me....don't hurt me! don't hurt me please!!!" Kate cries.

"What are you talking about?!" Dahyun shouts. "Snap out of it!"

All of a sudden, Kate looks up in surprise, and gently sobs.

"S...sorry. I lost a hold of myself. I know you mean no harm." Kate nods.

"You still haven't told me...why would I hurt you? Where is this coming from?" Dahyun questions.

Kate gives a sigh. "Fine, I guess i'll tell you."

"I'm listening." Dahyun smiles.

"Heh, what can I say...when I first arrived at this school, I was the hugest fan of K-pop you could imagine!" Kate smiles. "I couldn't wait to share my love of all your groups with everyone here, and make some new friends!"

"Awwwhh, i'm touched. But nobody here really seemed to know about us?" Dahyun questions.

"Mmm.....guess how many friends I made." Kate nods.

"Uhhh.........Ah....Oh.............." Dahyun looks down.

"Zero. A big fat zero. No, not even a zero, more like in the negative range. Purely because of my love for K-pop, I quickly became the most bullied student here." Kate sheds a tear. "That did not deter me! Eventually I auditioned for any K-pop group I could....but nobody wanted me there either. I can't sing or dance...So I was alienated by the only people I could gel with..."

"Kate.....i'm so sorry to hear that..." Dahyun sheds a tear as well.

"I had to do something! I had to reinvent myself!" Kate shouts. "So I disassociated myself with anything to do with K-pop. Bulked up and eventually became the queen of the school." Kate nods. "I had to get rid of that old persona...."

Dahyun pulls Kate into a hug. "It's okay.......It's okay.....Y'know, K-pop is becoming so much more popular these days..."

"Yeahhh, I know. A part of me inside was happy I believe, that K-pop is spreading around.....but I had to maintain my persona! To tell ya the truth, the K-pop scene around the schools in this country is massive! Just not expressed much around this school...It's all because of me..." Kate cries. "I really envied anyone freely discussing K-pop....so....they became the next students on my hit-list..."

Dahyun continues to embrace Kate in their hug. "I'm here for you, Kate. Twice is here for you."

"Thank you..." Kate wipes her tears. "I got sick of living this facade after a while....I just wanted to express my true self. And now, because we're one of the few schools seemingly not embracing K-pop, the principal booked you two in as special guests to help try boost it's popularity. All those memories....they all came rushing back to me...." Kate clenches her fist.

"Ouhh, it's all our fault, i'm so sorry!" Dahyun whimpers.

"Not at all! Infact, I may have given you two a hard time at the assembly but....In hindsight I think....deep down...it was just me wanting to be noticed by my idols...." Kate nods with a smile.

"Heheh, i'm happy we're helping you be more comfortable to express yourself." Dahyun smiles. "No need to be afraid, because Twice will always be here for you." Dahyun flashes the peace sign as Kate giggles.

"I will no longer back away from expressing myself!" shouts Kate with vigour. "From this moment, I will no longer bully! _Once_ is enough." Kate and Dahyun giggle.

"Hooray!" Dahyun cheers.

Kate whips up her phone and motions for her and Dahyun to have a photo together.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting someone?" Dahyun pokes her tongue out.

"Oops, my bad" Kate giggles, and the two crouch down and take a photo including Nayeon.

"Hey, once again sorry for knocking Nayeon out..." Kate sighs. "Her message really did get through to me....too well, in fact. I was just shocked inside, I think my brain shut off and my body took over..."

"No worries at all!" Dahyun smiles. "Though you will have to help carry her this time!" Dahyun snaps. "I almost busted my guts doing it on my own!"

Kate chuckles. "Not a problem at all!" she says as she hoists Nayeon up and slings her onto her shoulder. "Infact, I think I remember she used to be my bias..."

"Oohohoo, really?" Dahyun chirps. "Y'knoo, it's not too late to switch to me." Dahyun gives a wink. "She ain't gonna hear it anyway, heheeee"

"Hahahaha....Everyone is special in their own way..." Kate nods as they leave the courtyard.


	6. The Conclusion

Dahyun and Kate ascend the stairs of the apartment complex, grabbing Nayeon's arms and legs respectively.

"Eughhhh, what has eunnie been eatingg...." Dahyun pants.

"Relax, allow me..." Kate nods as she lifts Nayeon back onto her shoulder.

Eventually, they reach the apartment the girls are staying in and Dahyun fumbles for the keys.

"Phewww, finally! Alright, let's go in!" Dahyun smiles.

As Dahyun opens the door, she and Kate are greeted by 7 familiar faces.

"SURPRISEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" the collective voices of Sana, Mina, Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung, Momo, Tzuyu and Jihyo scream.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU GURLSS!!!!" Dahyun screams and sprints over to group hug em' all. "What are you doing here!?"

"Figured we'd surprise not only you..." Momo chimes.

"But give a surprise concert to the fans of this school you're in!" Sana screams in excitement.

Kate stands awkwardly, holding the unconscious Nayeon. "Uhhhh...."

"Oh, you can just plop her on that couch there." Dahyun states.

"Cool beans." says Kate as she walks over and dumps Nayeon onto a couch in the middle of the apartment.

"Huh...?" Mina tilts her head.

Chaeyoung repeatedly pokes Nayeon's cheek.

"What's up with Nayeon?" Jihyo inquires.

"Sorry...I knocked her out..." Kate shrugs.

"WHA!?" Jeongyeon yells.

"Is this true?" Jihyo questions.

"Yeaaaahhh...." Dahyun nods. "This is Kate, everybody!" Dahyun says with enthusiasm.

"KATE YOU FIENDDD!!!" Jeongyeon screams.

"Relax, Jeongiee, it's not her fault!" says Dahyun. "Well it is....but it's not...welll uhh....damn, long story..." Dahyun scratches her head.

"How long's she gonna be unconscious?" Momo asks.

"Quiteeeeeee a whileeeeee....." Kate smugly states.

"Kate's punches are pretty hard hehh..." Dahyun chuckles.

"How can we accept this Kate woman?!" Tzuyu yells.

Chaeyoung nods while continuing to poke Nayeon's cheek.

"Gurls, just trust me on this...." Dahyun nods. "Kate is one of the good girls."

"Fine, if you say so..." Sana shrugs.

"Well, what do we do now?" Tzuyu asks.

"We're gonna have to cancel our concert I guess..." Mina's face becomes saddened.

"We flew all the way here to give an awesome concert, we can't back out now!" Momo responds.

"YEAHHH!" Jeongyeon shouts.

"But our centre girl is out cold..." Jihyo cringes. "It's impossible."

"I guess we could try to wake her up in time." Sana shrugs.

Chaeyoung nods and her rapid pokes turn into rapid slaps.

"Eek! Not like that, chae!" Jihyo scolds as Chaeyoung goes back to poking Nayeon.

"Eaaarth to Nayeeeeeonnnnn!!!" Momo yells.

"It's no use...there's no way Nayeon's waking up..." Mina sighs.

"Hmm....that doesn't mean you have to cancel the concert..." Dahyun perks up.

"WHAACHA MEAN!?" Jeongyeon shouts in excitement.

"I think it's someone's time to take the spotlight on stage with us..." Dahyun grins and motions to Kate.

"Huh?" Sana gasps.

"Huh!?" Tzuyu gasps.

"HUH!?" Kate gasps. "M-m-m-me...on the stage with Twice...!?"

"Sure! Nayeon's out cold and we have a concert to do, right?!" Dahyun chirps.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh..." Kate is all flustered with joy.

"Touching sentiment...but there's just one problem..." Jihyo ponders.

"What's that?" Dahyun asks.

"How's she gonna know all the songs and dances!?" Jihyo yells.

"Oh damn, I didn't think about that..." Dahyun says in sorrow. "Sorry Kate..."

"Not to worry!!" Kate beams a smile. "I have every song and dance memorised from Twice! There's nothing I can't do!"

"Wow, seriously?!" Momo nods in admiration.

"You really are a true fan..." Dahyun smiles.

"Yeah!" Kate shouts.

"Hmm....she still knocked out Nayeon though..." Tzuyu scolds.

"Who do you think carried her here too? Hmm?" Dahyun points at Kate with a smile.

"Ahhh, I guess so, whatever. Let's do it!" Tzuyu shouts.

"All in favour?" Jihyo asks.

"HECK YEAH!" Jeongyeon yells.

"Of course!" Sana smiles.

"Yessss!!" Mina says.

"Let's go!!" Momo busts out a dance.

Chaeyoung feverishly nods her head, and also lifts up Nayeon's hand.

"So that makes 9 of us....Welcome to the team, Kate!" Dahyun chirps as they all high-5 and exit the apartment together.

Several hours pass as a groan emits from Nayeon. She cracks her eyes open while placing her hand on her forehead, and eventually she sits up to notice the TV turned on in front of her. Blurs and shapes start to dissolve and her vision eventually focuses on the video showing Twice performing live at the school. Nayeon examines the TV and stares wide-eyed at what appears to be Kate and the group in the middle of "Yes or Yes?!" The camera pans on the audience where all the students from the crowd (including the teen boy and even the principal) are breaking out in dance and having a great time. It then pans back to Twice, and Kate in the centre with a massive smile on her face.

"How......long......was.........I.........out.........?????" Nayeon does a double-take.


End file.
